


The Laurens Pamphlet (Have You Read This)

by goodmorningbootsnavi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, BDSM, Fluff, Foreplay, Hardcore, John Laurens - Freeform, Kink, Kinky, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John Laurens, Voyeurism, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningbootsnavi/pseuds/goodmorningbootsnavi
Summary: Lams oneshots that will blow you all away.





	1. ropes.

Red.

A sensual color.

One of which flooded the items of the hardware store. The color alone was enough to turn john on. He could feel his pants restricting against his length. Thinking about that too made him even harder.

He sauntered into the store, unaware of the ruckus that was about to go on. John walked around in the aisles, trying to find his way. Almost like a lost puppy. He stopped when he saw the ropes. They were on a huge spool, and it said in big letters, 99 Cents Per Foot. He was definitely going to take advantage of that offer. Perfect for his dear Alexander. He would be surprised alright if he found out about his buys. He unrolled the rope, measuring the length with the built in tape measure, to about 4 feet.

It was yellow, Alex's favorite color because it reminded him of sunshine. John just couldn't pass up the offer. He cut it, and headed to the register. The store was very large, so it took a bit. And guess who he bumped into? None other than Alexander Hamilton. He was staring him straight in the face and looking down at the rope for a few seconds. That little twink was looking at yellow colored paint. They had always talked about painting their room his favorite shade, but never followed through with it.

Alex poked fun at John saying, "Who's that for, daddy"

"You if you don't shut up. Remember, not in public, slut." John asserted. He noticed the very big boner appearing in his grey trousers. John smirked. Oh how he could have fun with this.

"John, please don't leave me hanging. It's gonna kill me someday!" Alex almost inaudibly whined. Jesus Christ, this will be fun.

He brushed past him, obviously going to look at something, and "accidentally grazed" his crotch area, making Alex grunt.

"Shut up, whore. Did I tell you that you could talk? No making any noises unless I tell you to." John stated, his voice with a tint of malice. When he talked like that, it scared the shit out of Alex, so he jumped a little, despite his expectancy for the tone.

Alex's boner recoiled in fear for a second, but was brought back to life when John did it again, walking past him causally. He suppressed a loud moan, and instead started breathily pleading for John to stop. He turned around and smirked at Alexander.

"You can relieve yourself in the bathroom if you'd like. Just be aware of the serious consequences you will face. Definitely involving the rope I just bought." Alex turned a deep shade of red, and walked speedily towards the bathroom, ready to take a punishment if it meant getting rid of his problem. He opened the door and sighed against it, bracing himself for all hell to release when he gets home.

He sat on the grossly unclean toilet with his pants still on, and unzipped them as fast as he could. He pulled his underwear so it wasn't in the way, and started stroking his cock with long, heavy movements. He put his sweaty hand over his mouth, tasting the saltiness of his perspiration. He spat in his hand and picked up the pace, trying to hold back a moan unsuccessfully, making a strangled grunt escape.

"Hurry up, sugartits, you have a special surprise waiting for you when you get home. I can hear you loud and clear." John whispered loudly.

"Shit!" He yelled, John's whispers finally sending him off the edge.

In pure ecstasy, he spewed out a string of curses. "I fucking heard that! You aren't supposed to be cursing, you know how that makes me feel." John said louder.

Alex finished off, shooting his salty sweetness in the toilet, because he didn't want to clean it up. He speedily washed his hands and headed off into the hallway where the bathrooms were. John was staring at him straight in the face and said "Honey, you've got a big storm coming."


	2. observation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza's POV

I had just slammed my car door, and walked in the door. I threw my keys down and dropped the grocery bags on the counter by the sink. I walked towards mine and Alexander's room to rest, and I heard creaking and slight grunting. I identified the grunts as Alexander's, along with another male. I saw this as an opportunity to fulfill my fantasies.

I quickly ran outside and down the steps of my home, and stopped in front of my bedroom window. The blinds were open, and so were the curtains luckily. I got down on my haunches, and peeked through. 

It was a man with my dear Alexander. A man I've seen before. Those curls seemed awfully familiar. He was fairly tan, maybe of Puerto Rican descent, with freckles adorning his body. Across his neck, back, and face.

They were going hard at it, and shaking the wooden bed frame. It made a loud creaking noise, that the neighbors most likely could hear. They didn't care, and that turned me on.

Alexander was topping, it seemed, and he was doing an awfully great job at it apparently, judging from the other man's moans. 

"O-Fuck, Pa-papi, don't stop!" the freckled Puerto Rican frantically moaned. He seemed close, but Alex was not having it.

He pulled out, leaving the other boy whimpering and moaning his name. Alex shook his head though and turned him over. He started passionately making out with him, and tugging strands of the coiled dark brown hair, eliciting moans from the boy.  
I looked down, and I felt throbbing sensation from my vagina. It was so intense, that I couldn't ignore it. 

I looked up to make sure I wasn't missing any action, but it was just foreplay. I laid down, spread eagle, and traveled my hands down my hot bod. My hands stopped at the waistband of my skirt. I slowly pulled it down, along with my magenta thong. I threw it to the side and started massaging my clit. 

I looked over and saw the two boys fucking, and my pussy glistened with new wetness. I got lost in my own world, and let a loud moan slip through. 

I heard the bed stop shaking, and someone looked out of the window, and saw lil' ol' me. No pants or anything. It was Alex, and he had a look of confusion on his face. He disappeared and the other man followed suit, looking out of the window at me. I awkwardly waved to him, and he looked shocked to say the least. 

Alexander walked outside and forcefully grabbed my hand, leading me into the house and in our bedroom. The freckled fellow was confused, I could tell, but he just went along with it.

Alex grabbed me, and tossed me on the bed, ass up. He rammed hard into me, making moans and a string of curses fall from my mouth. He did this many more times, and reached down and thumbed my clit. I groaned in pure ecstasy, as I was on the very edge. He stopped, and left me hanging.

Tears welled up in my eyes, as I mourned the loss of an orgasm. He smirked at me.

"None for you, since you ever so rudely interrupted my session." He tilted my chin up. 

"You know the safeword, right?" I nodded and he slapped me across the face. I moaned, and lifted my hands up in instinct. He stepped away and grabbed the handcuffs out of our "special drawer".

He put one around my left hand, and pulled me over to the chair, doing my right after he pushed me down. 

"Don't move, slut. Since you apparently wanted to watch so bad, then how about you do it now." He growled under his breath. I nodded and mentally prepared for the worst.

He stepped away from the wooden chair in the corner of the room, and made the other man stand up. He did the same with him as he did me, and pushed him against the bed.

He slid a finger in his entrance, adding more after he was "prepared for it". He got up to three, after the man painfully groaned. Alex got a bit frustrated, and took the blindfold off of the bedpost, and tied it around his mouth. He took his fingers out and let his member tease him. The blindfolded male's face was contorted in pain and pleasure. 

After a while of Alex threatening to push it in, he finally did. He didn't go easy on him. In fact, I don't think he even knows what that word means. He spat on his hands, rubbing it onto his length, and forcefully pushed it into the poor freckled dude.

He thrusted in and out with extreme force, making the boy shake at the arms. He tried to make all sorts of grunts and moans, but it was blocked by the black piece of silk on his mouth. Drool was dropping from his mouth, and Alex smudged it on his pretty freckled face. I could tell that he had hit his prostate from the expression he was making. 

He made a loud noise from behind the fabric at the same time that he came. Semen was everywhere on the bed, and Alex pulled out, coming even harder everywhere. The red sheets were stained white. So much that the top half looked pink.

The man fell onto the bed, and Alex came over to me, and unlocked my handcuffs. I was hoping that he would let me have my sweet release, but instead gave me a loving, passionate kiss, and rubbed my hair reassuringly. I smiled up at him as he cleaned the Puerto Rican up, kissing him with less passion as he did me. He got up and shook my hand to introduce himself.

"My name is John Laurens, and it was a pleasure to be pleasured with you. I hope we can do this again!" He excitedly said. I smiled at him, and glared hard at Alexander when he walked by and winked at us.

Hey, at least it's another thing I can check off of my bucket list!


	3. flora.

Lafayette, John, and Alex were heading to the park to hang out, and to relax after a hard day at work. They were all in a very close relationship, and loved each other very dearly. 

When they got there, Lafayette decided to depart from the group, and Alex and John decided to stay in the nearby gazebo. Lafayette needed to work his calves, as he felt they were getting a little flabby. 

He started to run on the concrete, feeling the slight breeze of the summer air surrounding him. It was a bit humid, and he could feel the sweat working up already. He pushed through and ran the path twice with no trouble, but when he came back, he sure did have one. 

He walked into the gazebo to spot John and Alex grinding against each other and moaning loudly. The thing is, they're both subs.

"I think the fuck not. That's daddy's job, assholes!" Laf mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear. They've got a big storm coming. 

He decided to sneak up behind them, and wrap his arms around John. 

John yelped but Lafayette soon calmed him by putting his hand over his mouth. Alex turned around and gasped. He was almost as red as a firetruck at this point. Laf smirked and whispered into John's ears. 

"I swear to god, I will make both of you fucking pay for this shit. It will not be very pretty. J'en ai plus rien à foutre if it hurts." 

John winced. Lafayette only used French when things were heating up, so he took this as a definite warning. 

"Alexander. Color?" He asked, and Alex nodded with certainty. He took this as an automatic sign to begin. He bent him over his knee and pulled his pants along with it. He licked his finger, and inserted it into Alex's entrance. 

Alexander started moaning uncontrollably, and Lafayette smacked his ass hard, as a warning to not make any noise. Alex bit his lip to control his noises as Laf was pumping his finger deep inside of him, eventually adding another one. The prep was nearly torture, and Alex was whimpering and groaning for his release.

John was just sitting on the bench with an obvious hard on, and Lafayette told him to start jacking off. Close to the edge, but not quite yet. John cupped his hand on his mouth to refrain from making any noises in case someone just might happen to pass by. He started pumping slowly, watching Alex being tortured by Lafayette's fingers. 

Lafayette got done with the prep, and slid his fingers out, giving him a nice smack on the ass. Alex cried out and got away from his grip. John was watching intently and stroking his member.

"No cumming for either of you, as your punishment." Laf said, patting Alex on the head. Alex groaned what sounded to be 'daddy'. This was the most intense thing he's ever done, so they both assumed that they were in big trouble.

"You. Stop." Lafayette said, pointing over to John. He paused and looked up. "Get over here." He beckoned to his knee, as a sign to bend over. The curly haired boy responded, and got up with no time to spare, and bent over his knee.

Laf slapped his bare ass, it making a loud sound, and it almost got them caught, as they saw a child looking in their general vicinity. 

He slapped him many more times, leaving red handprints. It was very hot to the touch, and with every slap, John whimpered, but Lafayette cupped his hands over his mouth, muffling all of the sounds that dared to escape.

That is, until the local soccer mom, Jenny, looked over and gasped, covering her confused child's eyes. The child started flailing his arms and almost hit the big green slide he was beside. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the boys putting their clothes back on in a hurry. She cautiously uncovered his eyes, and stomped over to the gazebo. She clomped right into the entrance and looked at the boys in total shame.

She pointed at all of them dramatically, whispering something under her breath that could only be derogatory. Apparently she thought there were only two of them, and when she saw Alex, she might as well had steam coming out of her visibly red, pinched up face. 

"Stupid fags! Why would you display this for the entire fucking park to see? Did you not think for one second that there are children in this area? Especially since you're homosexual." She scoffed at them, and looked around at their red, ashamed faces. The word "homosexual" rolled so hesitantly off her lips, and with so much disgust, you would've thought the three of them murdered someone.

"I will not hesitate to call the damn police if you don't get your asses up and never come to this park ever again. I mean it, if I ever see you here again, I will have all of you sued and arrested. Think about the children, for God's sake." 

The woman looked at them once again, and spat in John's face, traipsing away with a satisfied smirk. They took her word, and got up, walking home in total shame. Lafayette really didn't care, as he was laughing the entire time. Alex on the other hand, could've slapped both of them on the face for making them get caught. He knew that was gonna be an awful mistake. 

All of that said, they never went to that park again.


End file.
